Omega-3 supplements exhibit several health benefits in the human body, including anti-inflammatory benefits. Many of these supplements provide Omega-3 in various forms of oil, including but not limited to fish, krill, algae, flax and chia oil. The “fishy” taste and smell of many of these supplements dissuade people from taking the supplements. Additionally, many of these supplements attempt to address this issue by placing the Omega-3 oil in a gel capsule, which has been known to cause various forms of post-ingestion burps and indigestion.
Challenges to Omega-3 in the form of capsules are based in a general aversion to and distaste for large Omega-3 oil capsules, which are difficult to swallow. In addition, large capsules present a challenge to consumption for infants and adolescents.
The benefits of Omega-3, particularly in fish and algae oil, have been demonstrated in various trials, journal publications and studies.